1. Field the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a case for a personal portable audio cassette player or radio unit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a decorative and protective cover for enhancing the environment of the personal cassette player or radio unit such that mechanical and electrical reliability of the audio equipment is enhanced and preserved.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
In recent years, the proliferation of personal stereo cassette players and radios has been explosive. The use of these devices, which provide for either tape or radio audio reproduction, has been prompted by a desire for musical accompaniment during jogging, bicycling, skiing or aerobics, when carrying a larger portable audio unit would be inconvenient, while commuting on public transportation, when listening to a larger portable audio unit would be illegal, or while at the beach, when a larger portable audio unit could not be properly stored and would most likely be stolen.
These uses, for which personal audio units were specifically intended, bring these audio units into environments hostile to their longevity. At the beach, extreme heat and sunlight attacks and warps plastic parts, and sand particulates tend to abrade and jam high-tolerence micro-fitted cassette drive mechanisms. Cold conditions, as encountered when skiing or skating, inhibit battery performance, gel lubricants and make delicate plastic pieces and cassette tape media brittle. Moisture is imparted during various forms of exercise due to both inclement weather and perspiration, the latter of which particularly encourages both rust and control jamming of audio units because of dissolved salts. Additionally, personal audio units are suceptible to shock impact during virtually any activity due to their extraordinary portable nature.
Heretofore available prior art protective devices for audio units have not taken these adversities into account. Analogous art carrying devices have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,807 to Lightburn; U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,017 to Pimsleur; U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,956 to Berger and U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,078 to Belt, et al.
Lightburn relates to a foldable carrying case for a radio with openings for controls, but the case provides for no impact-distributing material, does not utilize moisture-proof materials and is only intended to accomodate one particular radio.
Pimsleur and Belt each disclose conventional enclosures, neither of which provide the combination of benefits yielded by the present invention.
Berger teaches a holder and harness assembly for an auditory training device of a specific size which is designed to be worn against the chest of the user.